


【普羅米亞】隊長的懲罰

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 加里情敵變情人設定有副cp伊雷私設有
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos





	【普羅米亞】隊長的懲罰

**Author's Note:**

> 1011台中應炎作品，望食用愉快~

里歐在普羅米亞離開後就暫時性的加入烈焰救火隊協助災後重建，除了讓燃燒者以勞動當作破壞城市的代價，也可以說是另一種的監視，大家都默契的沒有提起燃燒者曾經造成的恐慌以及曾經的族群對立，比起其他，現在最重要的還是重建以及撫慰。  
「我要出去買晚餐，你們要吃什麼？」如果說伊格尼斯的工作是忙著和各方交涉處理善後，雷米則是接手了隊內以及各種燃燒者相關的所有工作，他已經至少一個月沒有回家了，吃住都在救火隊裡，今天的工作告一段落之後，里歐和加洛又吵起來了，疲勞和爭吵鬧得他頭疼，所以他打算出門買大家的晚餐再回來「我要跟去！」「我要跟去！」加洛跟里歐同時停下出聲「早上是你陪副隊去買早餐的！現在換我了！」「那又怎麼樣！昨天跟前天晚上都是你跟前輩去的！」「加洛.提莫斯！」「里歐.弗提亞！」「停！你們兩個！」雷米阻止了兩個人的爭吵「那就你們兩個一起去，幫我帶一份豬排飯不加蔥還有一個鹽巴飯團回來。」

路上加洛偷偷瞄了里歐好幾次，從未有過任何戀愛經驗的他，在加入救火隊之後立刻就被副隊長雷米.普古納吸引了，雷米冷靜謹慎溫柔細心的個性直接擊中了他看似大大咧咧的心，開始他並不明白那就是心動的感覺，卻總是不自覺的想在他面前證明自己不只是個笨蛋，直到他為了救里歐的那一次親吻，他才明白自己對雷米的心意。

他，加洛.提莫斯喜歡雷米.普古納。

在里歐十幾年的人生裡他體會到的都是極端的情感與對立，愛與恨、燃燒者以及普通人…，當他失去了燃燒者這個身份他才能平靜的開始思考關於人生或是情感，加洛.提莫斯是他收獲的第一份友情，而雷米.普古納則是他的第一份愛情，里歐永遠記得在他失去普羅米亞後第一次被保護的狀況，雷米就擋在他的身前，那些攻擊和謾罵全都湮滅在雷米的保護下，當他鼓起勇氣向雷米道謝時，雷米摸了摸他的頭笑了，那個笑容，是他忘懷不了的閃耀。

他，里歐.弗提亞喜歡雷米.普古納。

「里歐，你喜歡雷米嗎？」加洛終於在里歐被瞄的不耐煩之前問了出來「喜歡，加洛也是吧！」「什麼？沒有！沒！我！那個！…」「但是副隊好像有喜歡的人了。」「！！！我都不知道…」加洛突然情緒低落了下來「我在剛開始加入救火隊就試過很多追求方法了，但是前輩他總是悄悄拉開距離。」里歐回頭看著不知什麼時候蹲在地上抱住膝蓋的加洛「我喜歡過雷米，」里歐蹲在了加洛面前「但是後來總會有一個身影...」他抬起頭望入里歐映著自己身影的美麗眼睛「像永不熄滅的普羅米亞一般燒進我的心裡。」「你這是對我表白嗎？」「是！」加洛的聲音堅定又大聲「我喜歡你里歐！我知道你現在喜歡雷米！我也曾經喜歡他！畢竟前輩是那麼好的人！但是前輩看來不可能接受我們了，你能不能…」他的手搭上了里歐的肩膀「給我一個追求你的機會？」「所以你是因為不想我追求雷米才老是跟我吵架？」「對 ！」「真是個笨蛋呢…」里歐站起身往前走去，「里歐！你還沒答應我呢！」「看你表現！」「那里歐你不要再追前輩了好不好！」「管我那麼多！」…

彩蛋  
01  
或許雷米曾經讓他心動，但是真正讓他想談一場戀愛的人只有加洛，他當然知道加洛為什麼故意跟他吵架，他也一樣的，他不敢踏出那一步，直到加洛縮短了他們的距離。

里歐.弗提亞愛加洛.提莫斯

02  
他們拿著大家的晚餐回去的時候其他人都被回隊的伊格尼斯趕回家休息了，他們本來打算吃了晚餐再回去，看到隊長辦公室門前的窗戶還亮著燈，加洛想也沒想的衝了進去「隊長！你還沒回去嗎？我們……」里歐看著不動的加洛探頭看了一眼，他拉起了加洛衝出了救火隊…。  
「都說加洛他們還沒回來了，你非要在辦公室裡。」雷米扶了扶剛才因為接吻而歪了的眼鏡，伊格尼斯攬住懷裡雷米的腰「剛好讓那兩個臭小子死心。」伸手拿下了雷米的眼鏡，低頭吻上剛才嚐不夠的唇。

03  
加.一臉呆滯.洛：「我明白之前為什麼我們一直被扣工資了。」  
里.風中凌亂.歐：「我現在擔心之後會有更多的…」  
兩個人對視一眼同時哀嚎  
「天啊！」


End file.
